The Last Wall
by jls62113
Summary: Michonne's thoughts right before they all left for the Hilltop. A short from S7E8. I just couldn't leave a tender moment alone...y'all know me. Enjoy!


The Last Wall

Michonne sat in the front passenger seat of the RV waiting for Rick and the others to climb aboard and get settled. They were on their way to the Hilltop, as things were starting to happen, finally. But what was paramount on her mind was the effect her conversation with Rick had on that last wall she had carefully built around her heart. Since they met, her walls started coming down. One by one they fell with each hard thing they had gone through _together_ , with each victory they won _together_ , and with every look of love in his eyes. Finally, she thought with a sweet smile on her face, she now had a true partner in every way. That last wall fell. The wall that hid in her heart what she truly wanted for herself. She wanted a family and a man who understood that no matter what, no matter who, they had to protect the ones they loved, maybe at the cost of their own lives. That was how they had to live and he knew that now. Mike didn't get that and they lost their son. That wall had been put up the day she lost what she held most dear. The walls helped her endure the long months in the world alone. Now she truly felt she was no longer alone.

Before they left Alexandria, she looked upon their love with a different clarity of sight because that last wall had come down, and she fell completely and utterly in love with the man who had changed her life. Never again would she hide any part of her heart from him, and now her heart was free again. She smiled to herself with a feeling of finally being at peace with Michonne.

She heard his footsteps as he entered the RV. He touched her shoulder and bent down and gently kissed her. He sat down in the driver's seat and turned the key in the ignition. Her thoughts continued to glide through her mind as she looked at him with a smile and then back to the street in front of the RV. His smooth southern drawl was gentle as it flowed from his mouth and wrapped itself around her whole body.

"Hey." He said dividing his attention between her and maneuvering the RV through the gate. "What's that smile about?"

"A good thing."

"You gonna let me in on what that is?"

"Yeah."

She saw his smile and tears came to her eyes. It had been a while, but this smile finally made its way to his eyes. That hadn't been the case in what seemed like years instead of just a week. She turned her body toward him and leaned forward resting her forearms on her legs. She wanted to be closer to him than she could achieve sitting in the seat across from him. He reached out and took one of her hands and rested it with his on his leg.

"Get a room you two." Tara quipped from the back of the RV.

Rick and Michonne's eyes met briefly and they both smiled.

When they got to the Hilltop, they all filed out and Rick waited until Michonne moved from her seat before he stood. Suddenly she stopped, turned toward him and folded her arms.

"What is it?" He asked leaning back against the driver's seat.

"You asked me what I was smiling about."

He didn't respond, but waited for her to continue.

"Talking to you in the jail cell was a new level for us."

He nodded not sure where she was going with this.

"The look in your eyes when you told me you understood we have to fight, tore open my heart to you completely."

"I know."

She furrowed her brow and gave him a half smile.

"I've been looking in your eyes for a while now. I saw something different in them today. Something more than having you and me back on the same page. Something deeper. I hadn't seen it there before, but I knew it was for me."

She nodded her head and smiled. Putting her arms around his neck, she leaned into him and kissed him.

"While we're young!" Tara said banging on the side of the RV.

Michonne slowly got off Rick with her lips still on his. Finally they broke their kiss, and he gave her behind a gentle swat as she turned to leave the RV. He followed her out of the RV and took her by the hand as they walked toward the gate.

"I love you too." He said giving her a sideways glance.

Before she could formulate a response, they were at the Hilltop gate. He squeezed her hand and looked up and smiled at Maggie who was standing on the wall smiling brightly. 


End file.
